


Westernesse

by TheLadyMuse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: Nine moments from a timeline where the Tarsus Nine stayed a unit.





	Westernesse

1.

Laying in bed beside a slumbering Jay, Chris Pike levered himself onto his elbow and let his eyes trace the features of his much-younger boyfriend.  When awake, Jay’s dark eyes and dark hair contrasted pale skin and a sensual mouth, laughter shaking his whole body. He was beautiful and Chris wanted this moment to _last._

(Three weeks later, ‘Jay Selkirk from Iowa’ gently broke the news to Chris that he was needed to deal with a family situation and that it ‘didn’t feel right’ to ask the other man to wait for him. In reality, King James had been temporarily recalled to Westernesse, the-planet-that-was-Tarsus-Four)

 

2.

The first time anyone who knew James Kirk as ‘Cadet Kirk’ thought he looked regal at all was Admiral Jonathan Archer, who saw the blond Cadet vault the last fence in an obstacle course before rising gracefully. Not even out of breath, the young man planted his fists on his hips and his feet shoulders-width apart, chin tilting up to observe his classmates with a flash of ice blue.

(King James was considering if his people should have to try a variation of this course, while the Cadet was focused on maintaining his cover)

Nyota Uhura watched, flabbergasted, as Jim Kirk, troublemaker extradordinaire, glided across the Bridge of the Enterprise, smacked her hands away from the communications console and manually put through a call. A Vulcan woman answered and looked inquiringly at Kirk, who snarled _‘It’s time, Vulcan is in distress, and Starfleet is enroute to a trap!’_

 

In perfect Vulcan.

The woman responded

“ _Oveh,_ the _Westernesse_ fleet is stationed here, per our intel. The _Company-Fellowship_ class ships will meet you in about five minutes. General Leighton is aboard the _Oakenshield,_ and Dr. Leighton will beam you, Chancellors Riley and Rand onto their ships. You have the _Telcontar,_ Chancellor Riley has the _Hurin,_ and Chancellor Rand has the _Baggins._ Chancellor Reed has gone to retrieve Chancellor Scott, aboard the _Celebrimbor._ ”

Kirk relaxed, thanked the woman and turned to Pike, eyes steady and voice warm as he said

“I meant it when I said I loved you, Chris. I love you still, but now is not the time.” He might have said more, only he glowed as he was transported out of the ship.

(Those words stuck with Chris through the devastating events that would follow)

4.

With Nero defeated and the Vulcans being beamed home, James Kirk docked the _Telcontar_ to the Enterprise and had his people beamed aboard for a short conference which included the Bridge crew of the Enterprise, the Captains of the Farragut, Kelson and Armstrong, as well as Cadets Kevin Riley and Janice Rand.

Saavik, Jim’s Steward waited for him to arrive before opening the meeting. Chancellor-General Andromeda Leighton scowled at her husband’s side, gripping his hand tightly. Chancellor Masaki Reed and his cousin Montgomery Scott were focused on Jim, while Rand and Riley moved to flank him.

Spock, Chekov, Pike, Uhura and Sulu watched, awestruck (though Spock wouldn’t have admitted it) as Jim commanded

“Chancellors, I need reports.” Pausing, he added

“Though, before we begin, I need to know: are Commander Spock and Ambassador Selek the only Vulcan representatives present?” Once T’Pau and the other Elders were accounted for, Jim repeated

“Chancellors.” From the holoscreen where Masaki had commed in his wife, Elizabeth Tucker, there was the sound of a throat clearing

“Your Majesty,” The Communications Chancellor began, continuing when Saavik nodded

“Sire, the death toll is 0%. Your careful planning and the actions taken have, as you predicted, limited casualty and damage rates to the absolute minimum. There was initial confusion, getting all of the Vulcans returned to their proper homes, but again, your estimates were correct, meaning the retrofitted freight fleet was able to contain the entire sentient population of Vulcan- Vulcans, Sehlats, and Dr. Amanda Grayson.” Andromeda added

“Yes, Sire, the nanoprobe shields worked as tests indicated they would, so there were no fatalities among personnel, either.” Dr. Leighton cleared his own throat and added

“The Medica ships were able to treat all injuries quickly, which contributed to the limited casualty tolls.” Checking a PADD, Masaki and Montgomery murmured together before Masaki informed Jim

“Your Majesty, the Sec-ops report that Nero’s ship has been obliterated by his own black hole, and Chancellor Scotts’ figures indicate he will not be returning.”

Jim nodded, looking thoughtful, before turning to Saavik and asking gently

“Lady Saavik, Steward of Westernesse, do you and those Vulcans rescued from Hellguard wish to return to your clanhomes at this date?” The Vulcans around the table tensed, eyes widening when Saavik said firmly

“Oveh- My _King,_ James, we will do no other than to remain in your service.” Patiently, Jim smiled and told her

“You yourself need to find a mate, Saavikam. I am sure none of your clans would mind terribly much that you all have dual citizenship between Westernesse and Vulcan, you could remain in my service while finding mates within your people. Strengthening the ties of both your peoples.”

Saavik inclined her head and responded

“My thanks for your consideration, _Sire,_ but I have made my decision, and I will stick to it.”

(Everyone in that meeting was, well, impressed with ‘King’ James, though they didn’t understand why he was called that)

5.

Pavel nervously looked around the gathering hall of Minas Tirith, the palace of Westernesse, and was a little intimidated. Everyone seemed to wear some mixture of tactical gear and robes that ranged from Japanese to Vulcan, carry weapons and generally move with the grace of seasoned fighters.

Captain Kirk was the most obvious example. Black tac gear similar to the blacks worn beneath the mens’ tunic in the ‘fleet, knee high combat boots and a sleeveless gold robe embroidered in blue made the captain look strong, confident, and older than he was.

The entire Cabinet had turned out for the diplomatic meeting to discuss the terms of Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Riley and Yeoman Rand’s Starfleet service. Lieutenant Riley wore a knee length red tunic over his tactical gear, while Yeoman Rand looked stunning in a blue sheath (though, he was probably supposed to call them ‘Chancellors’ when they were off-duty).

Human Chief Medica, Dr. Thomas Leighton and his wife Andromeda were kind of scary, with the Medica only having one eye, his wife dressed like a soldier on his arm and the Vulcan Chief Medica, Sahar flanking his colleague. Sahar himself was apparently Spock’s uncle, and he looked it, crisp Vulcan robes swirling around his legs and a stony expression firmly in place.

Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, whose contract they were apparently also negotiating, stood in quiet conference with Masaki Reed and his wife, Elizabeth. The Scotsman wore a full kilt, while Masaki wore an open haori as the jacket of his suit. Elizabeth, whose Vulcan ancestry was detectable in her ears and eyebrows, wore robes that reflected the scarlet of her husband’s haori.

When Saavik drifted into the room, Jim walked over to her, taking her arm and singing softly as he led her over to the buffet table. Chekov’s brows rose when he heard his captain sing. It was an old Terran song, about ‘what ifs’, but was truly surprising was when Saavik joined in, raising her voice just above Captain Kirk’s. The Cabinet joined in, keeping it soft, still, but the chorus of voices swelling in harmony sounded powerful.

(Chris saw it, heard it, heard his heart thunder even as it broke. Surely, surely, he and Jim was a fairy tale not meant to be, no matter how much he wanted it)

6.

Masaki Reed was an _asshole,_ and Hikaru would maintain that until he day he died. The ‘Security Chancellor’ had just kicked Hikaru’s ass not only in the Academy hand-to-hand disciplines, but also _kendo._

“How?” Sulu gasped out, flat on his back, groaning when the other man laughed.

Jim Kirk informed him from the sidelines

“He’s a great-grandson, through the direct line, of Malcolm Reed and Hoshi Sato. He inherited the Reed paranoia, the Sato brains and his mothers flexibility, that’s how.”

Hikaru flinched, trying to catch his breath as his mind raced.

Raising a brow, Jim admitted casually

“That’s why he’s the Sec-chief.” Masaki rolled his eyes and corrected

“I inherited my great-grandfathers’ paranoid overprotective tendencies, you mean.”

(Hikaru tried not to wonder what would make the lone-wolf that was Masaki Reed follow a man as brash as Jim Kirk)

7.

Spock watched Saavik dance by firelight, unsure of what he felt as she twisted her long, elegant body through the easy postures of a Westernesse sequence.

She was beautiful, brilliant and _his_ in a way that Nyota never had been.

(She adores Spock, truly, but his own wonder at her- the way she is, who she desires to be- are a continuing source of joy)

8.

The heated slide of sweaty bodies filled the room, though only one of the occupants was aware of more than that. Chris gasped even as Jim kissed him. It was a beautiful moment, stolen in Jim’s bed in Minas Tirith.

Chris reveled in it, knowing it would have to end.

Not knowing that Jim intended to keep him.

9.

The wedding of James Kirk and Chris Pike was a peculiar event. Heavily Vulcan influenced, a god portion of the guest list was clad in Starfleet dress greys. Even Christopher was, though Jim himself was dressed in his King’s robes and his Cabinet was dressed in their clan colours. His Staff, of course, was appropriately dressed in Starfleet greys with a sash of gold braid looped from right shoulder to left hip.

It was a perfect moment.


End file.
